


what a beautiful wedding

by whichlights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Weddings, so im just MAKIN THIS SHIT UP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Astrid gets invited to a random wedding and brings her girlfriend (question mark?) as her plus one.But her girlfriend’s ex is the groom, and the bride’s daughter is dating Astrid’s ex.
Relationships: Astrid & Caleb Widogast, Astrid/Ophelia Mardun, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	what a beautiful wedding

_ Congratulations! You have been invited to the totally epic and super romantic wedding of one (1) Marion Lavorre and one (1) Babenon Dosal (aka the Gentleman oOoOo). Location: the Lavish Chateau. Please bring very expensive gifts. Plus ones TOTALLY allowed. _

“I cannot believe I was invited to my ex’s wedding,” Ophelia laughed, sifting through the rest of the envelope’s contents. “Surely this is a mistake.”

Astrid peered over her shoulder. “Uh, that’s addressed to me.”

“Why did it come to my house?”

Astrid looked at her, affronted. “Where do you think I live?” Astrid grabbed the envelope. “I wonder who sent it.”

“It’s not marked.” Ophelia tapped the paper. “Do you want to go?”

Astrid thought about it. “I mean, sure, why not. It’s not like I know these people, and I’ll get cake.”

“Can I be your plus one?” Ophelia grinned. Astrid rolled her eyes. 

-

They arrived a day early for the wedding. The Lavish Chateau was decorated in gold and white, with flowers and drapes all around the front. Astrid showed her invitation to the minotaur at the door- apparently the Chateau was closed for the week and only invitees were allowed in. 

There was a blue tiefling running around in the main room with a checklist, and an identical blue tiefling playing the piano, and an identical blue tiefling setting up streamers and an identical blue tiefling screaming in the corner. 

Astrid stared. Ophelia gawked. Astrid just kept holding up her invitation and looking at Ophelia, wondering what to do. 

The checklist tiefling looked at them and grinned. “Oh! He-ll _ ooo _ .” She grinned. “Welcome! Hi! We have- um- rooms. And cake! Caduceus is making cake!” 

A man in a purple coat ran down the stairs. “Blueberry, you promised you’d take a break fifteen minutes ago-“ 

He stopped halfway down the stairs and stared. Astrid stared back. “Oh. Oh my gods,” she whispered. 

Caleb Widogast looked like a deer in the headlights. “Astrid.”

“Oh my GOSH you’re ASTRID?” The blue tiefling gasped. “I didn’t realize, I don’t think we’ve met!”

“And you brought Ophelia Mardun,” Caleb squeaked out. He had gold, white, and blue flowers in his hair that matched the ones in the tieflings’ hair.

Ophelia wrapped an arm around Astrid’s waist. “After the Empire disbanded the Volkstrekers, she had nowhere to go. We’d been in correspondence for a while, so she came to stay with me in Shady Creek Run.”

Astrid hadn’t seen Caleb since… since a long time. “What… what are you doing here?”

“I’m, ah, I’m-“ he stammered. “I’m dating the bride’s daughter?”

“That’s meee!” The blue tiefling waved, and all her copies turned to wave, too. “Hi, I’m Jester.”

“Hello, Jester,” Astrid said faintly. Ophelia turned to her and murmured in Zemnian,  _ do you want to go _ . One of the Jesters went up to Caleb and tapped his shoulder a few times until he gave a small smile. 

Astrid squeezed Ophelia’s hand. “I’m fine.”

All but one of the Jesters disappeared- the one next to Caleb. “I’m sorry, but as the maid of honor, which is, like, a  _ super  _ big deal, I need to, um, do more things! And I need Caleb’s help. Bye Astrid, bye Ophelia!” Jester grabbed Caleb’s coat collar and dragged him back upstairs. 

Astrid stared at Ophelia. “This certainly is a development.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very proud to have invented astrid/ophelia, my tumblr is witchlightsands, genderfluidmollymauks is my dnd sideblog


End file.
